


Love

by EmerlyBane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Malec, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerlyBane/pseuds/EmerlyBane
Summary: Magnus was nervous. The heart beating out of your chest, sweaty palms kind of nervous. The kind of nervous that made his magic gently rumble, fight or flight reflex just a snap of his fingers away. But he couldn't run, wouldn't run away. Not from this. He never thought this day would come. Today, he finally marries Alec Lightwood. At the Institute with both Shadowhunter and Downworlder eyes on them no less. He wanted a mundane wedding, something with less prying eyes. Don't get Magnus wrong, he loves a good party. But this kind has him all worked up into a ball of nervous energy





	Love

Magnus was nervous. The heart beating out of your chest, sweaty palms kind of nervous. The kind of nervous that made his magic gently rumble, fight or flight reflex just a snap of his fingers away. But he couldn't run, wouldn't run away. Not from this. He never thought this day would come. Today, he finally marries Alec Lightwood. At the Institute with both Shadowhunter and Downworlder eyes on them no less. He wanted a mundane wedding, something with less prying eyes. Don't get Magnus wrong, he loves a good party. But this kind has him all worked up into a ball of nervous energy.

See, he knows Shadowhunter weddings. He knows their traditions, their rules, their intimacies like the back of his hand. Not that he ever really attended any Shadowhunter weddings, except the one he crashed in hopes that the man at the alter would choose him. His heart squeezes at the thought of almost losing Alec to the archaic traditions of the Clave. The sacrifices he was willing to make to ensure the Lightwood name stayed honorable. And here Alec was again, sacrificing his life away. This time dragging Magnus down with him at least instead of pushing him away. If Alec had to give his life away yet again for the Clave, Magnus would gladly go down with the ship if that meant he didn't lose Alec.

They had won the war, but at the cost of many lives- both Shadowhunter and Downworlder. It had taken both sides breaking the accords one too many times for comfort to bring the Shadowhunters and Downworlders together in a short moment of peace. An alliance against Valentine and his Circle. And it worked, the war ended and all sides had peace. But the Clave would never be happy to leave things as they are. Still believing to be above Downworlders, the peace was broken. Trials were being threatened against the Downworlders. Their world was once again falling apart. They had all had enough. Alec set up a meeting with all of their closest friends and allies to decide what to do. As head of the New York Institute, it was his job to defend Shadowhunters. However, as the boyfriend and friend to Downworlders.. that made following the Clave's path difficult. His position at the Institute once again faltered because he was still not married.

So what had Alec done? Got down on one knee and proposed to Magnus of course. Proposing a forever for not only their love life, but an alliance with the two sides. Magnus had wholeheartedly agreed to marry Alec. How could he not? But that didn't mean that he wanted to make a spectacle of it all. He wanted intimacy with those he loved to witness the union, not an entire hall of Clave members, Seelies, Vampires, Werewolves, and Warlocks witnessing the train wreck that would be their wedding.

Alec was a traditionalist and a people pleaser all at once. The Clave had permitted their marriage union on their grounds, but only in the form of a spectacle that it would create a peace treaty between the two sides. Magnus hated them for it. Could they not leave Alec and his friends alone? Did they have to find new ways to show that they were above Downworlders? That although they were permitting the ceremony in the name of peace, it would never be considered as a real marriage union...

And it hurt. It hurt Magnus so deeply, and yet he had still said yes. When his Shadowhunter had come in excited to share the news that the Clave had permitted them to host a Shadowhunter wedding ceremony and allow Downworlders to enter the Institute to witness the union, he acted happy too. But Magnus knew the truth. They would find harsh ways to dismiss their love, twist it, and tear them apart. He knew it and yet he had said yes. All because Alec was so excited to get to share this part of his life with Magnus. Alec thought he would never get to share it with anyone, let alone the High Warlock of Brooklyn. So Magnus, deeply in love, noded his head to everything. Couldn't Alec see that it wouldn't count though? That it didn't matter? The Clave were traditionalist in all forms of the word. Every milestone, every event, it was all celebrated in elaborate Rune Ceremonies. Mundanes had witnesses and rings placed upon their left hand, second to last finger. Shadowhunters? They had Steles and Runes.

Magnus could never survive a Rune. It would burn, twist what dark soul he had, and destroy it. At best, his vessel would survive and he would linger on the brink. Otherwise, he would be sent down into the depths on his father's labrynth. They would never be actually married in the shadow world without them. And although it sucked, Magnus was honestly okay with that. He didn't needthe pompous Clave to give their blessing for his love life. He had enough experiences with the Clave to not give any regards to their opinion of him. But that didn't mean that Alec wouldn't realize a little too late that he couldn't fully share this experience. Alec was everything to him and his heart would shatter the moment Alec realized Magnus had no real place in his world. Alec would realize a little too late that his Rune would fade within months because the second Rune was never cast, the bond never formed. Magnus didn't want to see the look of disappointment on his Shadowhunter's face when that happened.

Their wedding was a contract to uphold peace between the worlds and nothing more.  
Alec had spend months fighting to get their wedding at the Institute, for his Downworlder friends to be able to attend, for the Silent Brothers to bring their union together, and for the Clave to accept it. To accept Alec. He fought and he fought. He never once gave up. He made declarations that the head of the Institute should be allowed to get married at the Institute if the Clave was so hell-bent on him being married to keep his title. He fought for the rights for the Downworlders. He made claims that the Downworlders had to be allowed to enter to show faith in their alliances, that the Silent Brothers had to marry them off, or the Downworlders would see it as inequality to a regular Shadowhunter marriage.

He fought so hard, and Magnus couldn't even give Alec a proper wedding. And it hurt so much. For the first time in over 400 years, Magnus hated himself. Hated the demon blood that coarsed through his veins. Hated that he couldn't give Alec the gift of granting him marking his skin with his Stele./He hated himself more and more as the days passed by into weeks. Hated himself more and more the closer the wedding day arrived. Until he couldn't take it anymore. Had to do something to make it right. Had to act... And do something he did.. Something incredibly stupid thanks to one, or rather 15, too many cocktails. He had come up with the most logical solution. And before he could change his mind, he had done it. Granted Alec a small token of his love for his Angel. Magnus will always give all that he can to that beautiful boy.He just hoped that Alec didn't hate it. Hoped upon hope it wouldn't forever be an uncomfortable reminder of all that Magnus couldn't give Alec, and instead be a reminder for all that Magnus could give him. For everything Magnus will always do for his Nephilim boy.

Here he was about to walk down the Isle. The music started and Izzy squeezed his shoulder gently before slowly turning the corner and walking towards the gold silk carpet, head held high. She carried a gold silk pillow with Alec's Stele and two jewelry boxes. One from Magnus and one from Alec. Her dress flowed down tight around her hips and flared out to the ground, a sea of emerald sparkles. The Seelies had been kind enough to make the dress for her. After the war, Izzy and Meliorn had picked things back up, this time with new love in their eyes. Magnus took a deep breath and turned the corner. No turning back now. He had chosen this life with his Nephilim and would continue to do so no matter how much prejudice they had to face. As long as Alec was alive, Magnus would always be there. Magnus had chosen a dark emerald green pants and jacket to match the color of Izzy's dress. His undershirt a stark contrast of white, high studded collar buttoned to his neck. His hair was styled in his usual coif, gold flecks raining from the tips. Gold eyeliner rimmed his lower lashes. He looked up at Alec and prayed to the Angel Raziel (a habit he had formed in the constant company of Alec) that Alec would accept his gift. The only token he could give him.  
**  
Alec was petrified. The pain on his chest a constant, hopeful reminder that everything would be okay. He knew he shouldn't have coerced Magnus to have a Shadowhunter wedding. He knew of Magnus' fears of not being accepted. Magnus had said as much when Alec had first brought it up before agreeing to it. But Alec didn't care. He didn't care that their wedding wouldn't actually be considered a marriage union in the eyes of the Clave or the Silent Brothers. He didn't care that it was some peace treaty shamble. The Shadowhunter knew it wouldn't be validated by the Silent Brothers, the Downworlders knew, the entire Shadowhunter population knew. Every single person knew it would never be accepted, and yet... Alec didn't care. Alec chose it anyways. Maybe he was selfish. He grew up here at the Institute, would probably die here. He sacrificed so much for his parents and the Clave. He deserved this. A small selfish moment to bring Magnus as far into the Shadow world as possible. He wanted to share the silly traditions he had always desperately hoped wouldn't be impossible for him to partake in. He hadn't even realized just how much he wanted it until his almost wedding with Lydia. After he kissed Magnus, after everyone left and he was by himself, he had wept. He had cried until his nose was red, his eyes puffy and burning, and then he cried some more. The realization that he had come out as gay and his tradition wedding would be taken from him had left him a sobbing mess. So he didn't care that it was fake, so long as he could share it with Magnus. Alec shifted his shoulder, fabric gliding across his chest and the ache set in again. That simple reminder of his love for Magnus, his willingness to meet him halfway. He wanted to share his traditions with Magnus, but also to create new traditions with Magnus as well.

Alec settled his shoulder back down. He wore a simple white suit, a shimmering emerald shirt underneath that brought out his eyes and contrasted with Magnus' suit. His tie a never ending shimmer of gold, like Magnus' cat eyes. Izzy had told him that the gold and emerald together would be tacky, but he didn't care. The entire Institute thought the whole ceremony was tacky. If he wanted the colors to match and contrast with Magnus' eyes so sue him. He remembered the first time he saw Magnus' eyes, how Magnus had shown them to Max and his mother. But most importantly, he remembered their private moment together late that night. Alec whispering shyly to Magnus to show him his Mark again. Magnus had stared for a second, swallowed thickly, and let the glamour drop. Alec remembered the distinct feeling of losing his breath, heart hammering in his chest. The pure awe of just how powerful and beautiful Magnus was. He had gasped and Magnus had quickly shut down, slamming the glamour back down before getting up and rushing to the bar. Alec had been confused. Why was Magnus running away? He was beautiful and Alec was left in awe in his wake. Alec quickly chased after Magnus grabbing him by the arm and spinning him around before pressing his lips to Magnus' in a bruising kiss. Magnus had pulled away and Alec chased after him, cupping Magnus' face with his hands and whispered that Magnus' was beautiful. That he loved him, would always love every part of him- demon side and Warlock mark. And they had fallen into each other after that, into a passionate haze of I love you's and you have me forever. Alec smiled as he thought about that night. The first night of many declarations of true love and confessions. Magnus opened up little by little after that, fully sharing his world with Alec.

Jace stood to the right of him. His Parabatai, a never ending support system. He could sense his calm nature and support through their bond, but he could also sense a sort of happiness radiating from him. Jace had changed after the war. He had calmed down, matured. He found a way to accept himself and let himself be loved. Jace had struggled a lot thanks to Valentine's manipulation, and it took a lot of get him to where he is now. Clary and Jace got married after Jace learned to accept himself. They were expecting their first baby soon. Alec looked out to the crowd and saw his friends Clary, Simon, and Lydia. He isn't sure when it happened or how, but Clary and him had formed a strong friendship over the years. She was his rock when his Parabatai lost control of himself, and he was hers. They built a friendship by building Jace back up. They had to get a long for his sake, and it wasn't long before they were friends just to be friends. Clary had also matured a great deal since they first met. She was a wise and formidable Shadowhunter now. Her Angelic power made her stronger and gave her knowledge she readily shared with Alec and his group.

He couldn't say that Simon was his favorite person in the world. Even as a Vampire, he was a total spazz. He still remembers his Parabatai's hurt over Simon and Clary. Then when he became a Mundane again after saving everyone's life, he had to admit that maybe he could tolerate him. Then Simon had to blow it by messing up his relationship with Izzy due to his insecurities at being a terrible Shadowhunter. Then Simon had dated the werewolf girl Maia. That didn't end well. All before landing into the steady companionship and partnership with Raphael, the head of the NY vampires. Simon made the choice to once again become a Vampire. They ruled the Clan together, Simon with his alliances to werewolves and Shadowhunters and Raphael with his strong leadership and alliances to some powerful warlocks. They were a force to be reckoned with in the Downworld. In the end, Simon found his place in life where he once saw chaos and dispare. Funny how that sometimes happened. Luke, Clary's sort-of father was their with his pack. They had strong alliance thanks to his relationships with Clary and Simon. Being the Alpha, he was able to pledge his pack to the fight. Meliorn and a few select Seelie court members were there as well. They were mostly there out of duty to the Queen, but Meliorn would have come anyways.

Everyone was here. All mixed up in the jumble that was Shadowhunters. Alec had done it on purpose. He had kept people together in small groups while also spreading them out with the Shadowhunters. He gave them security with their own people, but integrated them with the Nephilim. He could see the different sides talking amongst themselves, sharing smiles and soft laughs. This marriage had to work. Their alliances were too important. The Clave didn't see the importance, but Alec did. He saw humanity in all those around him and he would fight to keep them all together. Without an alliance, Simon can't visit Clary or Izzy at the Institute. Raphael will call his Clan off which will put a strain on their relationship with the vampires as well as a strain on their friend Simon who would have to choose the side of the Vampires this time. The werewolves will challenge Luke because of his loyalty to Clary and Simon. Izzy won't be able to see Meliorn. So many friendships gone in an instant if the peace treaty cannot be kept. And Alec won't let that happen. 

Alec heard the music start and looked up as his sister carried the jewelry and Stele up to him. She kissed him gently on the cheek before stepping to his left. He looked back up and lost his breath. Magnus, beautiful and magical Magnus. Always leaving Alec a breathless and stuttering mess. He absent-mindedly touched his chest again.  
**  
The moment their eyes met, Magnus felt his pulse skyrocket. He was over 400 years old and no one had ever made him feel the way his beautiful Nephilim made him feel. Alec was shy and gentle, caring and loyal to a default. And Magnus couldn't get enough. How he got so lucky with his Angel is beyond him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He reached Alec and held out his hand. Alec gently grasped it.  
The Silent Brother began to talk, "The union of Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane will unite the Shadow and Down Worlds to peace. An unbreakable alliance shall be born. Alexander Lightwood, do you accept the terms of this union and your sacred duty to uphold it in the Shadow world? Running the Institute in times of peace; protecting not only Shadowhunters but Downworlders too? Justice for all as well as rights to fair trails?"  
**  
Alec looked at his boyfriend. Scratch that, his husband. "Yes," he whispered breathless.  
The Silent Brother turned towards Magnus. "And you Magnus Bane? Do you accept and uphold the terms of fighting alongside the Shadowhunters to unite the two sides in times of peace? To not put the Downworlders above the Shadowhunters, to keep things fair and just?"  
***  
Magnus' heart fluttered when Alec had said yes. He looked Alec straight in the eye and felt his magic surge. His glamour lifted, eyes glistening into golden cat slits. "I do."  
**  
Alec's lips parted on seeing Magnus bare his mark so freely here. Alec felt a shiver run down his spine. He placed his hand on the back of Magnus' neck and gently pulled him close, foreheads resting against one another now. A small smile escaped his lips. "Magnus...."

Izzy cleared her throat. Alec slowly rose up, no longer leaning into Magnus' touch. She held out the silk pillow for Alec. He grabbed the smaller of the boxes and removed the lid. Inside was an intricate ring. It was in the shape of an arrow with rubies detailing the head and tail of the arrow. Any time Alec was frustrated, he took his bow and arrows out into the night. They are his best weapon. The arrows are an extension of himself while hunting. He had also first spotted Magnus in Pandemonium after shooting an arrow into a Circle member that had gone after Magnus. Magnus had thousands of rings, bracelets, and necklaces, so Alec had found it hard to pick out just the right thing for Magnus. He is fashionable and showy, but Alec is reserved. Finding the perfect piece had taken him months and a back alley into a mundane shop. He went straight to Catarina to have her cast a protection spell on it. Realistically, he knew that Magnus was a very powerful Warlock that could more than take care of himself. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn and a Prince of Hell. But Alec still worried about him, so if he had a Warlock cast a protection spell on the ring that would hopefully never leave his finger, no one could blame him. He loved Magnus and wanted him safe.  
Alec gently grabbed the ring. After removing Magnus' old rings and placing them into the box, he slid the ring on with great care; smiling shyly at Magnus.  
**  
Magnus felt his eyes get a little teary as he saw Alec's relic for him. He knew how much Alec's bow and arrow set meant to him. Had once almost taken it as payment just to hurt Alec. But he couldn't because he knew it would hurt him deeply. And here this beautiful boy was giving him a relic that will forever remind him of Alec. His beautiful archer. He felt the warmth of Alec's fingers as he placed it on. He felt a hint of Catarina's magic and felt deeper. His eyes widened as the protection spell connected with his magic. The High Warlock of Brooklyn and Prince of Hell was about to start crying at his own wedding due to the sweet Nephilim in front of him. Alec was the only one to ever truly worry about his safety. His eyes glistened as tears threatened to spill out.

He chose something simple for Alec. Alec wasn't a jewelry fan, or a fan of any fashion really. So Magnus had chosen a simple ring design. He managed to get Luke to convince the Iron Sisters to make Alec's ring out of their special iron. The same as the Nephilim blades. Magnus had then spelled it to light up only when demons were nearby. Instead of the brilliant white light that emitted from the Nephilim blades, the ring would glow gold, like the color of Magnus' eyes. Valentine may have been defeated, but there would always be other dangers. He slid it onto Alec's left hand, second to last finger and kissed it gently. It glowed softly to alert Alec that there was a demon in his presence. Magnus had put his strongest magic into it to make it stronger than Izzy's ruby necklace. He felt satisfied that Alec would always know if something was nearby, including himself and other Warlocks.  
**  
Alec was in awe of the soft, golden glow. He wasn't sure what it was for, but knew that Magnus would tell him later. Izzy was in tears as she watched Alec and Magnus. She looked to Jace and saw that tears rimmed at his eyes for his Parabatai. She smiled softly.  
The Silent Brother spoke once more. "And now to mark each other with the Rune to signify this marriage." The hall fell silent.

Alec looked around the hall as chaos broke out. Several Shadowhunters were smirking. Downworlders were looking out at them in outrage. Shouts broke out against the groups. Everyone argued against each other. Accusations were thrown that the Clave was being disrespectful, that they still looked down on the Shadowhunters. That this marriage couldn't happen, that it was all a lie to attempt to keep the Downworlders on leashes. Shouts upon shouts. Alec sighed. He knew there was a chance of this happening. Suddenly Magnus' voice amplified, carrying across the entire Institute grounds.  
**  
Magnus' glamour had once again fallen. He was seething with rage. His magic teetering on the edge from losing control, from lashing out against everyone. His fingertips sparked pure red. He knew this was a mistake. Here both sides were confirming his worst fears. No matter how hard Alec tried to piece their worlds together, it just couldn't be done. He would never fit properly. Snide comments about Warlocks not being able to give Alec everything he needs or wants are thrown up by some Shadowhunter to the his left. Magnus wasn't good enough, was just a toy for his magic. Of course Alec didn't really love Magnus was the consensus of the Shadowhunters. That this was never going to be a real union between the two of them. And they were right. Downworlders would always be seen below the Shadowhunters in the Clave's eye. And that was okay, really it was. His real friends and his fiance didn't believe in that. And that is all that had ever really mattered to Magnus. But Alec's thoughts were all that mattered. Magnus looked up into Alec's eyes and saw sadness and guilt. This wouldn't do. He wouldn't let them ruin this for them. They wanted to make a spectacle about how the two worlds couldn't collide? Magnus would give them the show of a life time. He still had his gift for Alec. He knew just what to do. Magnus gathered his strength. "Enough!" Magnus shouted, his magic amplifying his voice.  
**  
Alec flinched. He had gotten lost in the commotion of everyone around him. Had heard his worst fears come to life. Had seen the rage Magnus felt, had felt the hairs on his neck raise as electricity from Magnus' magic filtered through the air. His fingertips sparked red. Alec had never seen the red. And it was all his fault. He shouldn't have pried and begged. He shouldn't have forced the issue with being married here. Not after Magnus had discussed his fears with him. And especially not after the Clave had confirmed them. He wouldn't be surprised if another war broke out in the Institute. Wouldn't be surprised if Magnus left him. And all for what? Alec's selfish need to push for his rights to stand before the alter at the Institute. Magnus will never forgive him. His chest ached for a different reason now.  
**  
Magnus had had enough. The silence ringing in his ears louder than the shouts had. His eyes looked into Alec's and he could see the fear still griping him, his jaw set tight. He knew Alec, knew what he was thinking. Knew his fears better than his own. Magnus shrugged off his jacket, letting it drop to the floor. The sound resonating through the silence of the Institute. He began unbuttoning his shirt.  
"I only have one gift I can give you to show you just how much I care. I know how much these traditions mean to you, and I'll always give you all I can till your last dying breath." Magnus had unbuttoned his shirt all the way and shrugged the shirt off his chest, discarding it on top of his jacket. He had meant to wait to show Alec. Had hoped the Clave wouldn't pressure the issue, speaking out against his inability to receive the Rune. Magnus had hoped and prayed that they would quietly let them have this small measure. But no, he should have known better. He did know better. And here he was shoving off his clothes at his wedding making a spectacle of what should have been a private moment between the two. "I can't give you everything you need, but I hope this will be enough." Magnus whispered to Alec as he closed his eyes, blue magic swirling to his chest. Glamour falling off.  
**  
Alec's eyebrows shot up as Magnus began to strip himself of his jacket, then his shirt. His eyes widened as panic set in. Magnus could not be serious right now. He couldn't mean what Alec feared. Alec would refuse. He would light the whole place on fire, burning the entire Institute down if he had to, just to stop Magnus from going through what would surely kill him. No. Alec had had enough. Enough of the Clave pushing, enough of himself pushing Magnus. Enough of the rules, the traditions. Damn them all for all Alec cared. His magical and beautiful Warlock would not sacrifice himself. Alec closed his eyes fighting back angry tears, wanting for a moment to look away from Magnus as Magnus closed his own eyes and looked resigned.

No. No. No. No. Alec thought, his eyes open as he heard several gasps from the crowd. His eyes fell on Magnus' chest as the blue magic swirled, black ink appearing on his skin slowly. Alec took a step closer to Magnus as his magic dissipated and he opened his eyes. There on his chest, next to his heart, was a rune. But no, that wasn't right. It wasn't really a rune. Alec could see the red inflamed skin, raised and scabbed a little. He could tell Magnus was staring at him trying to gage his reaction, to see if it was well received. Alec felt tears rim his eyes and fall as he laughed. A happy, exhilarated laugh. He looked back up at Magnus as Magnus scrunched his eyebrows.  
**  
He broke his Nephilim. That was the only reasonable reaction for the laughter that fell from Alec's mouth, lips quirking up. His eyes twinkled as he looked at Magnus. Magnus' brows furrowed farther as Alec shrugged off his own white jacket, tossing it to mix with Magnus' clothing. Magnus' lips parted, his breath staggered for a second. He couldn't help it. He was just a man after all. And no matter how often they were together, Alexander Lightwood stripping would always leave Magnus just a little bit breathless. But there was no time enjoy the slide of fabric from Alec's shoulders. No time to get caught up in the sight of him, the sound, the taste. Ravishing his boyfriend on the Institute floor with friends, family, and Clave members surrounding them would not be a good idea. Alec's shirt quickly dropped to the floor. He reached for the Stele that Izzy still held on the pillow.

Oh.. Alec was going to mark himself to match Magnus. His heart squeezed again. Magnus knew what it would mean for Alec when it faded. He knew the sacrifice Alec was willing to make for Magnus. He stepped an inch closer to Alec, drawn to him. Never breaking eye contact until Alec dropped his Stele to his glamour rune and began to trace the pattern.  
**  
Alec felt exhilarated. He had wondered how Magnus would react, had wanted to show him on their wedding night, a private moment between the two. But the Clave loved to take and take from Alec and Magnus. But it was okay, just this once. Because here was Magnus baring his soul to him, marking himself in ink with a Shadowhunter Rune. Showing his commitment to all for the marriage between Alec and Magnus. All eyes had been on Magnus' tattoo, his show of faith in Alec's love. His devotion to him. So Alec thought to hell with it all and stripped down. Here was his turn to bare his soul. He dropped his Stele to his forearm where the Glamour Rune settled against his skin and traced the pattern.  
He could feel the lift of his glamour, could feel eyes on his chest as black ink swirled into focus. The entire hall stood up as the glamour faded and the stark black ink contrasted with Alec's pale chest. He heard a sharp breath from Magnus and looked up.  
**  
Magnus told himself he wouldn't cry, and here he was, tears a steady stream down his face; probably smudging his eyeliner into ugly blobs on his face. But he didn't care, couldn't care. His hands shook as he lifted them towards Alec's chest, tracing the thick pattern of the Rune. It was raised up, slightly bumpy, and red. Alec had gotten a mundane tattoo of the marriage Rune to show his affection for Magnus. He had shown Magnus that although he was a traditionalist, he would do anything to bring Alec and himself together. His sweet angel boy. "Alexander..." Magnus said, his voice full of affection.  
**  
Alec shivered as Magnus traced the tattoo. He had planned to show Magnus later tonight and ask Magnus to magic himself one so that they could match. In the eyes of all, they would be bonded. Maybe not in the full ways of the Shadowhunters (and there would be many that would not see it as proper), but in the Downworld the sentiment would not be lost. There eyes met and Magnus surged forward to capture Alec's upper lip in his own. Alec gently grasped the sides of Magnus' face, cradling iit softly as he deepened the kiss. A loud whistle could be heard from the crowd, Simon probably.

"Magnus," Alec gasped, suddenly aware of their surroundings as cheers and clapping broke out amongst the Downworlders. Alec pulled apart from Magnus as Magnus attempted to chase his lips. "When did you get that tattoo?"  
**  
Magnus breathed deep. "Last night. I knew the Rune was a large part to your ceremony as well as part of your world. I wanted to show my devotion to you and find a way to bring us closer into each other's world. I tried many spells to allow me to receive a Rune, all with not so pleasant side effects I might add. So this tattoo was as close as I could go. The real question is, when did you get one? And why?" Magnus questioned, awe and a little bit of fear lacing his voice.  
**  
Alec couldn't stop smiling. "I shared my world with you fully, fighting to allow me to share every aspect of it with you. But, I knew you couldn't get a Rune. I knew the risks, knew I couldn't mark my skin with a Stele to complete the ceremony if my own husband couldn't share that intimacy with me. I knew the Rune would fade in time because a bond was not completed. And it felt like cheating, cheating you out of everything you have sacrificed, cheating our union, the Downworld, the Clave, but also cheating myself. It would have been a farce. And why would I want a silly Rune my husband can't have anyways? So Jace took me to a tattoo shop. I had planned to show you tonight. And.... to ask you to magic one just like mine," Alec mumbled that last part, blushing like an idiot. His idiot. His sweet, wonderful, Nephilim idiot. They kissed again and more cheers broke out amongst the Downworlders. Alec smiled into the kiss. Magnus had been wrong. They could totally do this. Combine their worlds effortlessly. Just the two of them.  
**  
Shouts broke out amongst the Clave members. Harsh words about how the union was a farce. The head Inspector shouted "Enough! This farce has gone on long enough. We allowed you into our home for this silly wedding ceremony, and how do you two repay us? By making a mockery of our customs. You cannot fake a Rune for your pleasure. They have meaning, power. I demand you two remove them. This union will not be accepted in this Institute. Alexander Lightwood, if you want to run this Institute you will find a suitable person to marry, or ruin your career. It's your choice, but we do not accept this wedding nor will we ever." Her eyes shown darkly as she spoke. 

The Clave was turning to leave when the Silent Brother Zachariah spoke.  
"Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane have marked each other in the eyes of the Institute and Clave today. From this day forward, Alexander Lightwood-Bane and Magnus Lightwood-Bane shall forever be bonded in the eyes of the Silent Brothers, therefore bound by the Angel Raziel. The Silent Brother Zachariah, though better known to Magnus as Jem, nodded his head and walked away. More protests could be heard from the Clave, but the Silent Brother had spoken and their word was the law. And as the saying goes, the law is the law. 

Magnus surged with happiness. It wouldn't get any easier from here on out, they would forever be fighting the Clave, but that didn't matter. Would never matter again. Alec pulled Magnus in and kissed him slow and languid. And the two Husbands got lost in each other for a moment. Magnus broke apart long enough to state that their would be a party at his place later for everyone to celebrate together. Wards would be placed for the safety of all, and all were welcome. Bbut for now.... for now he was going to kiss his husband once more.

Their friends laughed as they all quickly exited the hall, giving the two lovebirds their moment together while excitedly talking amongst themselves about another famous Bane party.  
**  
The END

**Author's Note:**

> -This is my first, of hopefully many, fanfictions written for Malec. So be sure to leave me comments and tell me what you think! I do hope you all enjoy (:


End file.
